


Midnight On the Windowsill

by auntieshakespeare



Series: The lovers, the dreamers, and me [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But we've all seen s8 so who needs canon, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Family Feels, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Trans Keith (Voltron), keith likes hippos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieshakespeare/pseuds/auntieshakespeare
Summary: A brief glimpse into Shiro and Keith's future, featuring emotional dad-to-be Shiro and Keith's inability to find a comfortable position this late into pregnancy.





	Midnight On the Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> How many fics into this series and I finally wrote some Sheith. About damn time, I was beginning to think I couldn't. 
> 
> Anywho, as per usual this fic only exists because minnowlet says gorgeous words in my direction and my brain runs them through a low-key sad Shiro feels machine and turns them into a fic for their consumption. I don't know what I'd do without you, Rhey. Probably sleep more, but eh, it's a good trade off. 
> 
> One quick note, Adam, Allura, and Lotor are all alive in this universe because I demand it....so, uh, enjoy?
> 
> Title from "Midnight Lullaby" by Tom Waits

At 38 weeks pregnant it was hard to get comfortable. Hippo documentary playing on the television, Keith kept shifting on the couch trying to find a position that kept the pressure off his aching back and squished bladder while reducing the swelling in his ankles, but nothing was really panning out. The position closest to success was the one he was currently in, head on the second cushion of the couch, hips on the first cushion, propped up with a body wedge, legs dangling over the arm. 

_"You need to keep them elevated, baby," Shiro had said, last time he caught him laying like this, as he kneeled down to rub Keith's sore feet unprompted._

_" _You_ try propping your feet up when your belly is this big," he grumbled, and Shiro had laughed, pressed a kiss to the pad of his foot._

_"I'll keep that in mind if I ever get pregnant. "_

_Keith snorted and then groaned as Shiro's thumb hit a particularly sore spot, "We, ahhh right there that's ahhh, we know too many people with magical abilities for you to be so blasé about a statement like that."_

_Shiro paused, then shrugged. "If I ever get magically impregnated and don't elevate my feet when I need to, you can call me out on my hypocrisy. Until then--"_

_He shifted Keith on the couch until his feet rested on the arm, sliding the wedge pillow with his hips as he went to keep him steady._

_"--try and take my advice, okay?"_

A slight contraction rippled through Keith's abdomen and he let out a wince before rubbing his belly. Sensing his discomfort, Kosmo gave Keith's head a small lick. He had been glued to Keith's side since before he knew he was pregnant and was currently taking up the entire rest of the large sectional couch, head on his paws, keeping a keen eye on his dad and future brother. 

He reached back and scratched at Kosmo's ear, earning a low huff of approval before returning his focus to the show. The baby hippo on screen unhinged its jaws to let out a noise, but it was drowned out by the sounds of voices and bags rustling in the doorway. He paused the documentary, not willing to miss anymore hippo noises, but not willing to miss greeting his husband either.

Rolling his head up to look over the back of the couch, he saw Shiro and Adam carrying what looked like enough food to feed the entire crew of the Atlas. 

"Uh, the baby shower was last week? Why'd you buy out half the store?"

Setting his bags on the floor, Shiro walked over to the couch to plant a soft kiss on Keith's forehead. "Haha, we didn't buy out half the store--"

"Only a third, by my estimate," Adam mumbled, arms loaded down with about ten bags, as he headed to the kitchen. 

Shooting Adam his best Unimpressed Dad look, Shiro kneeled down beside Keith, giving Kosmo's snout a good scritch before sighing. "Okay, we bought...a lot. But it's all necessary! I was talking to Lance--"

"--because Lance has never overdone a concept in his life--"

"--and he made a really good point," Shiro said, running a hand through his silver hair. "Babies take up a lot of time and energy, newborns especially. Lance said when the twins were born he felt like entire days would pass where he didn't have a single minute of downtime."

"Yeah, because he and Lotor spent every second the girls were asleep watching them like weirdoes."

" _He also said,_ " Shiro added, louder, "that most days he and Lotor were too exhausted to really cook, particularly in the beginning. He told me that if he could go back and give himself advice it would be to have some meals prepared in advance, stuff that's easy to reheat or quick to serve." 

_Oh._ "That's...a good point."

Adam strode back into the living room, grabbing the bags Shiro had left behind. "Yeah I was reluctantly impressed too. I was so sure he was going to say 'hire some servants.'"

"Adam!" Shiro's chastising tone followed Adam to the kitchen, but he was smiling a little despite himself.

Keith laughed before wincing, as another contraction rolled through him. Shiro's hands were on his belly in an instant. 

"More contractions?"

"Yeah, nothing consistent and nothing too strong, but they're uh, not the most pleasant feeling."

Shiro's eyes softened and he leaned over, pressing a deep kiss to Keith's mouth. "You're incredible. I love you so much."

His prosthetic hand reached around Keith's body, lifting his head gently, supporting him like _he_ was a baby so that Shiro could kiss him again. Wrapping him arms around his husband's neck, he threw himself into the kiss with a little pocket of energy he had been saving up for this all day. 

He lost himself in the taste of Shiro's mouth, the twist and touch of his tongue. He could live in this feeling, the warmth of his husband's mouth, the strength and safety of his arms. Separating for air, Keith let out a ragged breath before gasping, inhaling the scent of Shiro's warm, smoky cologne and as much oxygen as he could manage. He dug his fingertips into the back of Shiro's head as he had a dozen wet kisses dropped on his neck and jawline. 

An attempt to speak his husband's name dragged out into a moan as Shiro lavished kisses down his neck towards the delicate curve where his shoulder began and started to suck. 

He pulled away after a few moments with an audible _pop_ before slowly, gently lowering Keith's head back to the couch, his upper back grateful for the release, though the rest of his body longed for more. 

"You're amazing, Keith. God, I can't-- I can't even begin to tell you how amazing you are." 

Two large hands spread themselves out across his belly. 

"Shiro--"

Shiro's eyes locked onto Keith's at the sound of his name, but he lowered his face to press a kiss to the bump and Keith's words were lost to the swell of emotion that hit him. Shiro's eyes were brimming with tears. It was a common sight, lately. So many hopes, so many fears all wrapped around this tiny body growing inside of him.

After a moment Shiro looks away, but kept his hands cupping Keith's baby bump. His eyes drifted closed and a few tears wet the stretched fabric of his shirt.

"How did I get so lucky? My incredible husband. Our beautiful child. That's...that's our baby in there. You, you did that, you made that happen. Oh my god. Keith. _Keith_."

Slowly, gingerly Keith pulled himself upright on the couch, assisted by Shiro, though his prosthetic hand rested protectively over their child the whole time. As Keith settled in, legs bracketing his husband's large body, Shiro dropped his head, forehead resting against Keith's belly, his words dissolving into choking sobs.

As difficult as this pregnancy has been on Keith, it had been just as difficult on Shiro. There are so many scars he keeps hidden away, so many needs carved into him by his father's absent hand. Every whispered 2 am confession pulsed inside of Keith, a living rage growing alongside their son that promised that one day, Hiroshi Shirogane would answer for every second of suffering he put his son through. Until then, though, he did his best to show Shiro his unfiltered love.

"Baby--"

Dark, glittering eyes met his and Shiro let out one last cry, tears spilling down his face. Despite it all, he was smiling.

"My entire life is right here."

Keith wanted to argue, wanted to show Shiro how full and balanced his life was, just how many people love him, but a match spark of understanding ignited within him. 

Adam was banging around in the kitchen trying to give them some privacy while he waited for Hunk to return, at which point they'd implement Lance and Lotor's baby advice. Keith's phone was full of goofy selfies of Romelle and Kolivan (well, goofy selfies of Romelle, featuring a very patient Kolivan) all because he had been complaining of boredom. Yesterday Krolia and Allura had come over and helped set up the nursery, tomorrow Pidge, Matt, and Coran were due to come by for a game night. 

Shiro and Keith's world is built around these magnificent people, built by their efforts and sacrifices. Neither of them would be here if not for this eclectic family they've assembled. Their lives have been shaped through their love. But when Keith thinks about his life, thinks about who he is and what it all means, well. He's inclined to agree with Shiro.

His world is spread across a vast universe, a few robotic lions, and a handful of loved ones, but his life was currently pressing soft kisses against his rounded belly while he hummed a tune that suspiciously resembled "Baby Shark." 

He unpaused his hippo documentary and let himself bask in the moment. The dull ache in his back was beginning to flare and he was going to need to get up and pee sooner rather than later, but for now he was perfectly comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and also it's just after 5 am my time, so I apologize for any errors. I'll probably edit this when I get up for work in a few hours, but if not, thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
